


Inside Joke

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Wash were to take an inventory of his life, he would come up with; a lot of dead friends, a foot-long list of psychological problems, a lot of living friends who would all like to have met under better circumstances, two cats with stupid names, and an overly sentimental personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Joke

_"York, for the last time, I am never getting a pet and naming it D.C. I already have two cats anyways."_

_"But it'd be perfect!"_

_"That's like having the last name Green and naming your daughter Olive. It's funny for ten seconds and then you have a child with a terrible pun for a name. Besides, that's not even the right Washington."_

_York just laughed and changed the subject. It was just a dumb joke anyways. A dumb joke that York took to bringing up any chance he got (and he pulled North into it too, the bastard), but still._

 

The second Wash's life is settled enough to, he adopts new cats. He misses owning cats. Before Freelancer he literally cannot remember a time he didn't have a cat, and leaving them with his cousin all those years ago was, at the time, the hardest decision he'd ever made. They're dead now, no probably about it. He's not stupid. He knows how long cats live.

It takes almost no thought to name the fluffy pair DiDi and CiCi. No one seems to get the joke, and he's not about to explain it to anyone. Well, maybe Carolina gets it, but if she does she's not sharing.

If Wash were to take an inventory of his life, he would come up with; a lot of dead friends, a foot-long list of psychological problems, a lot of living friends who would all like to have met under better circumstances, two cats with stupid names, and an overly sentimental personality.

He can almost hear York's smug laugh, and thinks North would probably be grinning about it too.

He'd still never admit that he always found that dumb joke a little bit funny.


End file.
